Project:Chat/Logs/24 September 2017
23:10:36 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:10:50 Arch 23:10:53 Argh* 23:11:55 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:03 hi 23:12:50 Hi 23:12:52 HELLO 23:12:53 YES 23:13:01 AN ACTUAL PERSON 23:13:05 THAT TALKED 23:13:14 k what now 23:13:35 It's time to... 23:13:50 uh 23:14:03 do the locomotion? 23:14:23 What? 23:14:28 nvm 23:15:19 Continue rp or something? 23:15:28 uh 23:17:09 Pls? 23:17:29 "So come on, come on, dooo the locomotion with me" 23:17:48 khonjin house is great. 23:18:12 Shut up 23:18:17 Continue rp? 23:18:41 "Everybody's doing a brand new dance, now" 23:19:04 "(come on, come on, do the locomotion)" 23:19:18 okay seriously now 23:20:12 Continueeeee theeeeeee rp? 23:20:21 mhh 23:20:54 Yes?! 23:20:58 Sure 23:20:58 Okay rp continue 23:21:41 Go! 23:21:51 (Rp continue!) 23:21:54 ... 23:22:07 *Checking on the detect-o-verse* 23:22:32 *the hemotron is still outside, unable to do anything* 23:22:40 Hey BOSS, look at this machine I made last month! 23:22:58 ? 23:22:58 It's like a camera but it goes into different multiverses 23:23:04 Oh okay 23:23:21 It has also similar properties to you 23:23:30 Oh... 23:23:35 That's a thing I learned from you 23:23:49 Of course, it's not the same 23:24:08 Okay 23:24:19 Just similar 23:24:47 *the hemotron has 1 intact laser blaster, and it fires it at the establishment* 23:25:17 *The laser seems to bounce off* 23:25:26 Uh? I'm detecting a laser! 23:25:34 *it keeps firing* 23:25:34 Hopefully I made that anti-laser protective field 23:25:36 Uh 23:25:39 BOSS 23:25:44 What? 23:25:48 *Looks at the camera 23:25:49 * 23:25:57 I thought you broke all of his weapons... 23:26:01 BOSSw 23:26:03 *BOSS 23:26:07 Well 23:26:20 *goes outside and smashes the 1 laser left* 23:26:28 Thanks! 23:26:34 *comes back in* 23:26:43 Are we just going to leave it there or...? 23:26:51 Well 23:26:58 I wanted to throw it in the junk yard 23:27:23 Wanted? 23:27:33 Well 23:27:37 I told you earlier 23:27:40 But I forgot 23:27:59 Okay 23:28:11 Is there a junkyard nearby or what? 23:28:15 Well 23:28:16 I think so 23:28:44 There's always a junkyard near a lab 23:28:56 Fair enough 23:29:04 And, that's where some of the metal comes from *wink* 23:29:08 Don't worry, I cleaned it 23:29:16 Oooookay 23:30:32 Should I just go put it in the junkyard then? 23:30:36 Yeah 23:31:46 *goes out, and teleports the hemotron into the junkyard* 23:32:00 Uh oh 23:32:29 My camera's radar detected chaos in a different universe 23:32:42 It comes from... 23:32:45 Uh 23:33:29 There's no known name 23:34:36 Um 23:34:57 Are you expecting me to go there and nullify it? 23:35:06 Umm, BOSS 23:35:13 I'm seeing... 23:35:17 No way 23:35:23 They look... 23:35:26 similar to... 23:35:30 you? 23:36:37 And, they are in some kind of war... 23:36:42 Uhmmmm 23:38:12 ... 23:39:23 Any comments? 23:39:59 I don't now 23:40:01 Know 23:40:17 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:40:24 how not2gavel 23:40:24 I'm not sure why they're fighting 23:40:29 hi 23:40:29 They're just... 23:40:33 fighting 23:40:36 whats going on btw 23:40:42 (RP-ish) 23:40:45 kay 23:41:06 back2yt, ill check in a bit 23:41:12 (NO WAIT) 23:41:17 (YOU JOIN THE RP) 23:41:25 (Yeah) 23:41:32 (I'm watching youtube while RPing) 23:42:19 (Same) 23:43:25 What are YOU GOING TO MAKE ME DO ABOUT IT? 23:43:32 Umm 23:43:38 It looks your species 23:43:42 I mean 23:43:50 There's no floor in this universe 23:43:52 So 23:43:57 Meaning? 23:44:05 Meaning only you can do it 23:44:14 Ugh 23:44:24 It's your species 23:44:40 *the hemotron is still in the junkyard, completely still* 23:45:35 Hm 23:47:03 Well 23:47:13 What do you want me to do about it? 23:47:29 Well 23:47:38 You should ask what's the problem 23:47:49 What's the problem? 23:47:51 And I'll maybe find a way to fix things 23:47:56 I mean 23:48:02 Heh 23:48:07 Ask the problem to the people inside the universe 23:48:09 or... 23:48:12 yeah 23:48:15 Just 23:48:16 Also 23:48:24 Lemme tell you the ID of the dimension 23:48:33 2513356 23:48:43 *the hemotron looks around, trying to locate a method of getting away* 23:48:46 Okay 23:50:40 ... 23:50:44 Go on 23:50:49 Enter the portal 23:50:55 wait 23:51:00 You can't type 23:51:01 right... 23:51:06 *Types the ID* 23:51:14 *Presses "enter" 23:51:21 *The portal appears* 23:51:37 *enters the portal* 23:52:50 *BOSS appears in the middle of the war* 23:53:07 Okay! I'm talking to you from a talkie walkie! 23:53:14 ... 23:53:16 I'll close the portal and if you need it, tell me 23:53:20 Okay 23:53:21 *Closes the portal* 23:53:39 k 23:55:01 Alright, ask one of them what's going on! 23:55:43 *zips over to one of them* 23:56:05 ... What is happening...? 23:56:24 ???: This is war! 23:56:31 ??? #2: Yeah! 23:56:51 Well I can see that 23:57:02 But could you explain a bit more? 23:57:35 ???: We're fighting for liberty! These guys are evil! 23:58:02 Ooookay 23:58:13 Evil ???: Yeah! We'll trap all of you guys! 23:58:22 *zips over to one of the 'evil' ones* 23:58:35 Could you explain what is happening here? 23:59:30 Evil ???: Well 23:59:56 Evil ???: These are idiots! 23:59:56 ... 00:00:01 Explain. 00:00:15 Evil ???: Well 00:00:23 Evil ???: You would know if you lived here 00:00:38 Evil ???: Aren't you supposed to live here? 00:00:43 Well 00:01:52 ... 00:01:55 Just explain 00:02:39 Evil ???: These people are disgraces of our specie 00:02:53 Why? 00:03:02 Evil ???: They are nice against other species! 00:03:09 Evil ???: Only our specie matters... 00:03:54 Well maybe do you think that you could of I don't know maybe work out a solution or something? 00:04:13 Evil ???: Well, yeah 00:04:22 Evil ???: We're killing the disgraces... 00:04:34 I mean like 00:05:23 Work out a solution with the others, it would be a win win! 00:05:49 Evil ???: ... 00:05:56 Evil ???: A win/win? 00:06:03 Evil ???: Mhh... 00:06:11 Evil ???: *Idea* 00:06:25 Evil ???: We can always seperate the universe 00:06:39 Evil ???: A part for the disgraces 00:06:57 Evil ???: 1% 00:07:05 Evil ???: and a part for us 00:07:08 *sigh* 00:07:12 Evil ???: 99% 00:07:45 How about you all work out a solution or I'll work out one FOR YOU 00:08:16 Evil ???: You think you're the boss, here? 00:09:12 Well yes how did you know my name, hee hee 00:09:27 Evil ???: ... 00:09:32 Evil ???: Ugh 00:09:40 Evil ???: Just 00:09:50 Evil ???: Do you have any ideas? 00:09:50 ... 00:10:38 Well 00:12:17 Maybe you could treat each other as equals and all of that and stop fighting them over how nice they are or if they say hello to other species or whatever 00:12:33 Evil ???: ... 00:12:42 Evil ???: Suuuure... 00:12:58 Evil ???: But it's too late now 00:13:21 Sigh 00:13:42 Evil ???: Wait! I know! 00:13:50 Evil ???: Talk to the general! 00:14:04 Mk 00:15:03 Evil General ???: Talking to me? 00:15:14 Uh huh 00:15:20 Evil General ???: What do YOU want? 00:16:09 ... 00:17:52 Well 00:18:03 Evil General ???: .... 00:18:15 Maybe you could work out a solution with those others 00:18:21 Evil General ???: You mean... 00:18:40 Evil General ???: Taking them equal? 00:18:49 Or something like that? 00:19:51 I mean like maybe um stopping the war? 00:20:12 Evil General ???: Fool! 00:20:23 ArenaCloser1337: Hey, BOSS 00:20:29 ? 00:20:48 I've made you absorb a little chip, secretly 00:20:56 Try to unabsorb it 00:21:11 *does that* 00:21:27 *The chip turns into a small device* 00:21:52 ... 00:22:09 This is the hypno-neurons! 00:22:23 ? 00:22:31 All you have to do is to press the button infront of the general 00:23:19 small why? 00:23:48 Evil General ???: What is this? Stop fooling with me! 00:24:08 ArenaCloser1337: Just do it! 00:24:16 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 00:24:17 *presses the button* 00:24:39 Evil General ???: ... 00:24:50 ... 00:24:51 Evil General ???: Greetings-Master 00:25:05 Evil General ???: I-will-follow-your-orders 00:25:21 ... 00:25:59 ArenaCloser1337: Isn't it amazing? 00:26:08 Yeah 00:26:32 ArenaCloser1337: Now, you can make him do it! 00:26:39 !updatelogs 00:26:39 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz: Logs updated (added ~50 to log page). 00:27:14 small should I just tell them to stop the war or...? 00:27:21 Yeah, do that 00:27:31 It's the only way to end this 00:30:07 Stop the war. 00:30:26 Evil General ???: Yes, sir 00:30:57 Evil General ???: bigSTOP THE WAR! 00:31:07 Every ???: ??? 00:31:18 General ???: Really? 00:31:25 General ???: Okay...? 00:31:37 *The war stops in an awkward silence* 00:31:41 ... 00:32:24 . . . 00:32:36 ArenaCloser1337: You can go back to our universe, now 00:32:45 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:33:25 small I can just... 00:33:48 *warps directly back to the establishment in the other universe* 00:33:49 (ok what is going on) 00:34:11 (RP) 00:34:24 (You can see the RP in the logs) 00:34:29 *the hemotron is staring at the establishment* 00:34:49 Good job, BOSS! 00:35:07 Uh huh... 00:35:10 Today, you saved an universe, you helped me alot of times and you killed nobody with your own hands 00:35:15 That's a good report! 00:35:35 Uh huh 00:36:16 Anyways are you going to leave the hemotron in the junkyard or what? 00:36:20 Mhh. 00:36:30 Well 00:36:38 *Thinks* 00:36:44 Well 00:36:51 What could go wrong? 00:37:21 Um 00:37:38 Well someone could possibly find it and rebuild it 00:37:49 Who could be so crazy? 00:37:54 Um 00:38:01 Well 00:38:10 And, tomorrow, they'll empty the junkyard 00:38:17 And then what? 00:38:25 He will be incinerated 00:38:31 Okay 00:39:34 What do you want to do, tonight? 00:39:45 I'm getting a bit tired 00:39:55 Also I remember you saying something about "it will have friends in the junkyard" 00:40:09 That was a joke 00:40:14 Because he's scrap 00:40:31 Okay 00:42:18 *it, meanwhile is using 5 small drones to make a means of transportation, specifically, rebuilding it's legs* 00:43:33 I don't know what I WANT to do 00:44:20 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has joined Special:Chat 00:44:25 dead 00:44:40 (Hello) 00:44:47 (AC?) 00:45:28 (Still here) 00:45:41 *Looks at the Junkyard camera* 00:45:52 Umm... 00:46:01 What? 00:46:04 He's not here anymore 00:46:15 Well then... 00:46:29 *Switches to the outside establishement camera* 00:46:39 It's going toward us... 00:46:45 With... 00:46:50 Uh? 00:47:02 How did he get rebuild? 00:47:08 I don't jnow 00:47:09 ohi chap 00:47:10 Know 00:47:13 Who's enough crazy to do that? 00:47:17 Anyways 00:47:18 BOSS 00:47:25 Umm 00:47:29 *it is slowly making its way towards the establishment* 00:47:32 Do you know how to distract him? 00:47:35 I know! 00:47:48 What? 00:47:49 I've made a copy of that dummy 00:47:52 we made 00:47:57 already painted 00:48:05 But I couldn't copy what was inside 00:48:11 Instead, I have another idea... 00:48:20 Possess the dummy 00:48:29 lead him to the incinerator 00:48:49 And I'll hide somewhere... 00:49:02 *Goes hiding in a secret part of the lab* 00:49:15 I don't think it will fall for the same trick twice 00:49:25 Well 00:49:32 It's different looking 00:49:33 also 00:49:36 It's just a robot 00:49:45 A stupid robot 00:49:49 ... 00:49:50 Is it? 00:49:54 ... 00:50:24 *possesses the dummy* 00:50:55 *The door infront Hemobot opens* 00:51:29 *they enter* 00:51:46 Antikythaeric Supercomputer: Hi 00:51:57 *and it's hemotron* 00:52:00 (?) 00:52:07 Go to the incinerator, BOSS 00:52:19 *does that* 00:52:30 *the hemotron barges in* 00:52:33 Make him follow you! 00:52:40 *it 00:53:04 *it follows boss* 00:53:40 *it stabs boss with one of its legs, when no blood comes leaking out it stops following them* 00:53:46 *Shuts the door to the Incinerator when Hemobot goes inside it* 00:54:01 *it didn't go into the incinerator* 00:54:12 BOSS! You were not enough fast! 00:54:33 It's fine... 00:54:36 We'll use Plan B 00:54:45 *it follows the sound of ACs voice* 00:54:55 (Um, BOSS) 00:55:02 (I'm inside a secret bunker) 00:55:06 (He can't hear me) 00:55:13 (K) 00:55:39 *it slams into a door, smashing it* 00:55:53 Instead of taking him to the Incinerator, take the incinerator to him! 00:56:09 Activate the incinerator bot! 00:56:28 It's a robot that is basically a living incinerator 00:56:29 Um 00:56:32 Okay 00:57:06 *The Incinerator bot activates* 00:57:39 Incinerator bot: What should I incinerate? 00:57:49 *it notices and starts to climb a wall, digging it's legs into the wall* 00:58:50 ... 00:58:50 *The wall is too resistant* 00:59:19 *it climbs the wall anyways, because it can do that because of REASONS* 00:59:44 Go BOSS! Tell him who to incinerate! 01:00:05 Before it's too late! 01:00:45 Incinerate the hemotron, that big spider thing! 01:01:00 Incinerator bot: Yes, sir 01:01:18 Incinerator bot: *Goes to where Hemotron is* 01:02:03 Incinerator bot: *Sees Hemotron* 01:02:15 *it trys to push the incinerator bot away* 01:02:31 Incinerator bot: *Uses his arms to pull Hemotron in* 01:03:13 ???: *watching them from a security camera* 01:04:33 *it kicks at them and tries to ecsape* 01:04:58 Hemotron: SOS...! 01:05:06 Incinerator bot: *Keeps trying* 01:05:33 *the hemotron keeps pushing them away* 01:05:51 Incinerator bot: *Keeps trying with DETERMINATION* 01:06:12 *they keep pushing them away* 01:06:15 ArenaCloser1337: This is so intense! 01:06:18 This is going on here 01:06:22 Nowhere* 01:06:52 Incinerator bot: *Takes Hemotron by the legs and arms with tons of arms* 01:07:06 Incinerator bot: *Pulls it inside* 01:07:26 *the hemotron gives up, but does not get incinerated* 01:07:33 Um 01:07:43 Why isn't it...? 01:07:46 Fire resistance? 01:07:56 Please don't tell me it's the case... 01:07:58 Yes 01:08:04 Turn the saw mode on 01:08:09 It will change it's fire into saws 01:08:19 *The saw mode turns on* 01:08:46 *Cuts Hemobot in a million pieces* 01:09:32 *the hemotron stabs as hard as it can, stabbing into the part where the main electrical stuff is, the saws aren't effective but they are wearing it down* 01:09:36 ???: I CAN DO THAT FOR YOU. 01:10:13 ???: *throws the hemotron into a hidden acid pile 01:10:28 Incinerator bot: EMERGENCY ALERT! EMERGENCY ALERT! 01:10:44 Incinerator bot: EMERGENCY AUTO-DESTRUCTION ACTIVATED! 01:11:03 Incinerator bot: (nuke) 01:11:04 *the hemotron sticks it's legs out to prevent it falling in, and shoves the incinerator bot in* 01:11:28 (Everything in the room breaks) 01:11:38 ???: KINDLY EXPLODE YOURSELF, INTRUDER. 01:12:13 *hemotron Falls into the acid pit, but pulls itself up quickly* 01:12:16 *Including the Hemotron* 01:12:17 ???: YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS. LEAVE OR BE DISMANTLED. I THINK WE WOULD BOTH PREFER ONE. 01:12:19 *It breaks apart* 01:12:41 Look, dude 01:12:44 It's a robot 01:12:46 not a human 01:12:53 It has no emotion 01:13:07 So let's just kill it 01:13:12 ???: BUT WHY WOULD I CARE? ROBOTS, DISMANTLE IT. 01:13:31 Robot Soldier: *walks toward Hemotron 01:13:35 *it slowly crawls towards the door* 01:13:47 *and tries to defend itself* 01:13:55 *Robot Soldiers come from everywhere and block the door 01:14:03 Ugh... 01:14:09 ???: AND PLUS... 01:14:09 This place will need ALOT of cleaning 01:14:15 *not attacking,but wrapping it's legs around itself* 01:14:25 Hopefully, I think the cleaning bot is fully charged 01:14:30 So, it's fine 01:14:53 ???: THATS SORTED OUT. NOW I NEED TO INVESTIGATE ORGANIC BEINGS. 01:15:22 ???: BIOLOGICAL PROCESSES. 01:15:34 ???: QUITE INTERESTING, DONT YOU AGREE? 01:15:42 ... 01:16:00 *the hemotron is still trying to form a shield around itself with its legs* 01:16:08 Antithykaeric Supercomputer: STOP THAT. 01:16:30 Just... 01:16:33 Please 01:16:33 Antithykaeric Supercomputer: *throws the Hemotron around with stuff in the room 01:16:48 Antithykaeric Supercomputer: I CONTROL EVERYTHING MECHANICAL HERE. 01:16:53 *it slams into the wall and stops moving* 01:16:59 Super Computer, Throw him into a portal 01:17:05 to a different universe 01:17:11 with more powerful beings 01:17:20 Like the OP universe 01:17:20 Antithykaeric Supercomputer: *creates a portal and chucks the Hemotron in with a broken security cam 01:18:29 That's sorted out 01:18:42 Great 01:18:56 Supercomputer, Activate the cleaning bot 01:19:04 This room is a mess 01:19:10 Antithykaeric Supercomputer: *does so 01:19:28 *The cleaning bot cleans the rooms* 01:19:42 Antithykaeric Supercomputer: EFFECTIVE, I WOULD SAY. 01:21:14 Indeed 01:21:31 (Indeed is such a fancy word) 01:21:39 (Just saying) 01:22:23 (btw Antithykaeric Supercomputer is a reference to a dungeon in Wynncraft, a Minecraft server. The dungeon is called Fallen Factory, which sounds similar to Grav's Fallen Factory.) 01:22:43 (Got it) 01:22:53 ... 01:23:06 Now... 01:23:10 Now that we finished 01:23:17 dealing with that thing 01:23:24 And It will die from the OP tanks 01:23:35 Like the legendary TBOO 01:23:46 *Like by 01:23:54 What if they don't kill it? 01:24:02 Well... 01:24:21 Antithykaeric Supercomputer: STATS SHOW A 96.7803 PERCENT CHANCE THAT THEY WILL DESTROY THE HEMOBOT. 01:24:22 The dimension had evil OP creatures that kills litterally everything 01:24:30 did i hear TBOO 01:24:34 Evil? 01:24:43 What if they... 01:24:50 Still 01:24:51 Antithykaeric Supercomputer: CHANCE OF IT SURVIVING EVERYTHING APRT FROM THE OPS ARE 0.931 01:25:01 Low chances 01:25:09 And that's just an approximate 01:25:36 Antithykaeric Supercomputer: FULL ANSWER: 0.931027460152764023 01:25:56 What if they like... don't kill the hemotron and I don't know, ally with it? 01:26:03 Low chances, I get it 01:26:27 Don't say "if" 01:26:32 Even if he survivews 01:26:35 *survives... 01:26:48 ... 01:27:06 Supercomputer, tell the amount of chances that Hemotron will find a way to go back to this universe 01:27:50 You mean the chances of getting out of that universe? 01:27:54 Yeah 01:28:00 and going back to the current one 01:28:00 Antithykaeric Supercomputer: 0.0000000000000000000005 01:28:15 There's also the fact that he doesn't know the ID of this universe 01:28:17 Hm 01:28:39 Antithykaeric Supercomputer: IF THAT IS TRUE, THEN THE PERCENTAGE IS THEN 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000078 01:28:52 Even lower 01:28:58 See? 01:29:00 We're safe 01:29:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:08 hi 01:29:08 (Hi Taco) 01:29:14 Well 01:29:18 (Hello) 01:29:19 (We're RPing, taco) 01:29:33 This bed is so fking comfy 01:29:35 I just copy and paste Antithekaeric cos its so hard to type xD 01:29:44 And I just misspelled it 01:29:46 lmao 01:29:47 and i can finally move my finbers 01:29:52 *fingers 01:29:55 okey 01:30:01 (That's good) 01:30:04 and i scrapped some bosses 01:30:07 o 01:30:09 rip 01:30:21 Example: Reverse Stalemate 01:30:34 k 01:30:40 Bosses that are definantly coming 01:30:44 finbers 01:30:45 lol 01:30:45 Hypotenuse 01:30:52 Steamboat 01:30:58 Crackers-Q 01:31:04 (Wat) 01:31:05 Flawed Warhorse 01:31:08 Reverter 01:31:11 (Wat) 01:31:23 Madhouse 01:31:26 Lasergrid 01:31:31 and my favorite 01:31:42 Bow's Revenge 01:32:02 (Continue rp?) 01:32:10 (Bows revenge?) 01:32:11 On wii u still 01:32:14 Yes 01:32:14 schleep 01:32:17 bye :/ 01:32:19 Bow's Revenge 01:32:21 (Bye) 01:32:23 Bye :( 01:32:27 (STILL ON WII U) 01:32:27 (Bye) 01:32:32 (Are your mom 01:32:37 ? 01:32:39 *Ids 01:32:42 **Is 01:32:50 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 01:32:52 (ENGLISH DO I SPEAK IT) 01:32:54 My mom is my mom, yes 01:32:56 (no u dont) 01:33:01 How to draw a turket 01:33:04 (Anyways) 01:33:04 Step 1 01:33:06 (Taco 01:33:07 ) 01:33:08 turket 01:33:08 Draw a turket 01:33:14 Your dun 01:33:15 (Your mom must be evil) 01:33:19 Eh 01:33:28 (Continue rp soon?) 01:33:41 *Insert eviiiiiiil from spongebob here* 01:33:42 My grandmother is a Psyco 01:33:57 And i have no idea if i spelled that correctly 01:34:05 *Psycho? 01:34:10 Is that correct? 01:34:23 Psychotic 01:34:30 (No rp continue?) 01:34:30 Thats what i meant 01:34:32 Anyways 01:34:50 Bow's Revenge is special 01:35:01 and send link to MLG wikia pl0x 01:35:04 I wanna rp 01:35:11 altho i barely can 01:35:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:35:18 (This isn't your normal RP) 01:35:24 ? 01:35:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:35:29 (And I prefer doing it here) 01:35:35 (Because log) 01:35:39 (I want to archive it) 01:35:41 http://mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:35:46 I gtg in a bit, so ByteMe. 01:35:48 jk 01:36:01 But i still gtg in a bit 01:36:07 (They mean an mlg wiki canon rp I guess?) 01:36:07 (sad2) 01:36:09 (Rip) 01:36:16 (rip) 01:36:47 I watched "Ernest goes to camp" 01:36:53 (xd) 01:37:07 (K) 01:37:19 (RP CONTINUE OR WHAT?!?!) 01:37:23 (Yeah) 01:37:40 So, what now? 01:37:40 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:37:42 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:37:47 I don't know 01:37:53 Whats going on? 01:38:10 (An rp?) 01:38:15 H 01:38:25 ... 01:38:38 ... 01:38:55 ... 01:38:58 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:39:00 (Taco are you in the rp now or something?) 01:39:27 ((((((((((() <- Tube 01:39:41 (:3) 01:39:57 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:40:01 .... 01:40:31 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:40:41 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:40:44 .. 01:40:48 (ARE YOU?!) 01:40:53 (8 =8 <--- Bone) 01:41:12 (Continue rp?) 01:41:16 B O N E Z O N E 01:41:45 (I gtg) 01:41:49 bye 01:41:54 bye 01:42:06 wöt r u döin shrök? 01:42:15 pleasin thö meme gödz 01:42:50 Aw 01:42:50 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:42:59 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:43:35 *tear* 01:44:21 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:44:51 chopstick nuu 01:45:14 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:46:32 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:46:57 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:47:27 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:47:32 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:47:51 Astra: Astra: Astra: Astra: Astra 01:49:06 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:50:15 No 01:53:57 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:54:42 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:55:51 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:56:00 hííí 01:56:11 hall and peen yos 01:56:21 jalapeños 01:56:24 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:56:30 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:56:52 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:57:19 FIGHT ME 02:00:26 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:00:59 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:02:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:02:52 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:03:14 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:04:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:04:35 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:06:51 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:08:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 02:09:59 ... 02:12:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 02:16:31 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:18:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 02:24:25 Dead. 02:40:19 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 02:40:22 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:09:20 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:13:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 03:14:47 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:15:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:15:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:16:15 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 03:16:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:16:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:17:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 03:23:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:29:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 03:29:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:30:17 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 03:30:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:31:55 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:32:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:32:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 03:32:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:32:33 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:32:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:37:28 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:55:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:58:59 -!- Pariscat11 has joined Special:Chat 03:59:06 Here's something now. 03:59:19 -!- Pariscat11 has joined Special:Chat 03:59:29 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 03:59:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:59:31 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:59:33 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 04:01:20 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 04:07:48 -!- Pariscat11 has joined Special:Chat 04:07:53 h0i!!! 04:08:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:19:05 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 04:19:14 Hello 04:19:30 You and cooler would make a good teamz 04:19:32 Team 04:19:40 Goddammit autocorrect 04:19:47 Metal take 1 damage unless otherwise. 04:19:57 So Eradicator and Gift are WAYYY too op for their health. 04:20:04 The Super-Undertale-Cringe-Cancer-Team 04:20:18 And battle cats 04:20:31 Can't forget that 04:20:33 so meand cooler make teamerz? 04:20:54 Autocorrect always ruins it 04:20:56 I swear 04:21:06 Also 04:21:19 Fight me Paris the metal pentagon! 04:21:37 metal pentagons have high health and only take 1 damage 04:21:47 thus, bullet spammers are the best way to get it. 04:27:13 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 05:20:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:02:51 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 06:02:57 *whistling* 06:03:14 Damn it, chat still ain't fixed? 06:03:21 **** 06:03:21 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 06:03:22 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 06:45:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:48:14 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 06:48:35 #Stop Whistling# 06:54:38 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 06:54:52 fok 06:55:09 only with lewdmaster and emojiobsessedfreak 06:55:12 im outta here m8 06:55:42 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 06:56:29 lol 07:04:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 07:25:29 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 08:26:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:26:15 fok 09:16:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:21:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:25:40 yoyteedal 09:25:58 hi 09:29:12 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:29:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:29:45 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:29:47 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:30:52 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:30:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:31:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:31:29 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:31:59 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:32:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:33:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:33:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:34:04 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:34:34 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:49:33 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:49:34 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:44:30 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 10:45:01 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 10:45:02 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 10:46:47 Heya all 10:52:40 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 10:59:35 ... 11:26:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:27:53 bored 11:33:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:34:08 Hey. 11:39:36 hi 11:40:41 Bejeweled Twist is next hopefully. 11:47:38 ok. 11:49:19 Dead. 12:27:43 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:37:44 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:38:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:39:41 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 12:46:50 anyone? 12:49:54 me 12:50:08 okie 12:51:39 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:51:45 sup AC 12:51:48 hi 12:52:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:07:51 rip chat 13:07:54 forever 13:07:56 and ever 13:08:11 NOT 13:08:28 It will enventually not be dead 13:09:34 *snozing* 13:09:39 *snoozing** 13:09:57 "snozing" 13:09:58 lol 13:10:44 Tidal is the snoze monster 13:10:45 jk 13:10:52 the w0t 13:10:57 snoze 13:12:23 S N O Z E 13:12:40 i'll make a new definition for snoze 13:13:19 Snoze 1. The alternative word for booger 13:13:20 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 13:13:33 Hi teamerz 13:13:44 Hi AC 13:14:01 We invented a new definition for "snoze" 13:14:20 yes i can see that 13:14:20 You* 13:14:24 not We. 13:14:27 lol 13:15:30 Don't eat your snoze, kid 13:15:40 -s 13:20:23 brb 13:20:38 especially not yours 13:20:46 or other's 13:23:26 what now? 13:23:54 Today's a special day 13:24:07 not because it's my birthday 13:24:43 It's the day with only 2 famous birthdays 13:24:47 :3 13:24:59 so?? 13:25:15 So it's special 13:25:20 i have an idea for snoze 13:25:21 not really 13:25:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:25:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:25:25 maybe 13:25:29 Booger boss? 13:25:32 Snoze boss? 13:25:39 what no that's disgusting 13:25:53 Acidentally eat dropped food from yesterday when you ate the same food but in a fresh version 13:26:04 .__________________________________________. 13:26:13 i've done it with chips 13:26:23 *puke* 13:26:34 not disgusting 13:26:34 just weird 13:26:38 (Not puking in real life) 13:26:40 Also 13:26:54 tastes like bland cereal 13:26:56 Anyone could find this disgusting 13:27:05 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:27:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:27:13 Not everyone has the same opinion 13:28:22 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:28:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:28:37 anyway 13:28:38 arena 13:28:39 rp? 13:29:14 RP with Ice = Ice is the superior guy that made everything in the world 13:29:18 Uh 13:29:19 nu 13:29:20 idk 13:29:44 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:29:46 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:41:49 I'm also having a cold right know 13:43:12 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:43:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:44:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:44:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:44:43 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:45:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:45:30 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 13:45:59 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:46:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:46:21 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 13:47:14 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:47:16 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:48:14 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:48:16 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:49:53 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:49:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:50:34 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:50:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:50:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:52:12 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:52:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:52:51 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:52:53 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:53:23 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:53:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:53:42 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:54:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:54:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:54:35 So they're finally here, performing for you 13:54:49 if you know the words you can join in too 13:54:58 put your hands together if you wanna clap 13:55:13 as we take you through this monkey rap! 13:55:22 Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! 13:55:30 He's the leader of the bunch 13:55:36 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:55:37 you know him well 13:55:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:55:43 he's finally back to kick some tail 13:55:51 his coconut gun can fire with spurst 13:55:57 if he shoots ya it's gonna hurt 13:56:06 He's bigger, faster and stronger too 13:56:11 he's the first member of the DK Crew! 13:56:19 Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here! 13:56:23 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:56:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:56:32 This kong's got style so listen up dude 13:56:39 she can shrink in size and suits the mood 13:56:55 she's quick and nimble when she needs to be 13:57:02 she can float through the air and climb up trees 13:57:08 if you choose her, you'll not choose wrong 13:57:13 with the skip and a hop, she's one cool kong! 13:57:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:57:20 Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! 13:57:20 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:57:33 He has no style, he has no grace 13:57:38 this cool kong has a funny face 13:57:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:57:46 he can handstand when he needs to 13:57:52 and stretches arms out just for you 13:57:58 inflate himself, just like a balloon 13:58:03 this crazy kong just digs his tune 13:58:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:59:11 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:59:12 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:00:08 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:00:11 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:00:35 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:00:56 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:01:22 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:01:38 Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! 14:01:55 DK! Donkey Kong is here! 14:02:02 He's back again and about time too 14:02:03 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:02:05 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:02:08 and this time he's in the mood 14:02:13 he can fly real high with his jetpack on 14:02:18 with his pistols out he's one tough kong 14:02:26 he'll make you smile when he plays his tune 14:02:30 but kremlings beware, 'cause he's after you! 14:02:59 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:03:00 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:03:11 Finally he's here for you 14:03:20 it's the last member of the DK Crew 14:03:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:03:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:03:37 (okay I'll stop) 14:05:52 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:05:55 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:06:27 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:06:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:06:58 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:07:16 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:07:46 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:08:06 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:08:06 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:08:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:10:29 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:10:30 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:13:55 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:14:05 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:14:25 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:23:36 what. 14:23:49 It's the DK rap 14:40:11 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:41:46 <.< 14:42:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWSgsbWiX_g 14:48:56 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:48:58 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:49:45 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:49:47 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:52:00 DEEKAY 14:52:05 DONKEY KONG 14:52:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:52:26 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:56:00 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:56:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:56:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:57:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:57:22 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:58:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:58:10 ded 14:58:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:58:52 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:59:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:59:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:00:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:00:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:03:59 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:03:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:16:49 Did I kill the chat? 15:18:18 nah 15:18:22 it was already ded 15:18:44 Phew 15:21:29 Still thinking on that game 15:23:08 But, well... 15:23:16 IDK where to program it 15:26:20 I am expecting alot from my game 15:26:29 wot is it 15:26:30 a RPG? 15:26:33 Well 15:26:35 No 15:26:48 u should try Unity. 15:26:51 It's that Action/puzzle/platformer idea 15:27:02 Unity? 15:27:06 yeh 15:27:06 Well 15:27:10 ish pretty good honestly 15:27:12 There's an issue 15:27:21 which is 15:27:32 I have to use windows XP 15:27:37 so? 15:27:46 Doesn't work on windows xp 15:27:56 how do you know 15:28:01 Tried 15:28:21 which version did you try tho 15:28:24 uh 15:28:26 idk 15:28:29 .-. 15:28:35 It's been a while 15:30:33 I tried months ago 15:32:03 .-. 15:32:06 hang on lemme check 15:32:12 Also 15:32:18 This is a platformer 15:32:23 I mean 15:32:32 Unity is made for 3D games, I think 15:32:47 yes indeed 15:32:55 and what can 3D games be used for? plateformers :3 15:33:00 Teamerz 15:33:35 Indeed, that's not dumb to think that 15:33:38 But 15:33:48 There's a problem 15:34:12 I just prefer to use a real platformer engine 15:34:24 But 15:34:49 I remember TBOO-Y saying making the illusion of movement 15:34:51 Well 15:34:56 That's a scratch thing 15:35:00 uh 15:35:06 In real engines, you can get cameras 15:35:18 Things likethat 15:35:23 like that 15:35:23 unity is better htan a "real platformer engine" tho 15:35:26 you can make more stuff 15:35:30 Ugh 15:35:30 fine 15:35:40 Is it avaiable with windows xp? 15:35:54 well im still looking 15:36:01 cant find teh page where it says whot its compatible with 15:36:36 found it 15:37:24 you must have one of the following: 15:37:25 Windows 7 SP1+, 8, 10 ; Mac OS X 10.9+. 15:37:31 RIP 15:37:35 so yeh 15:37:40 i suggest you get a new PC before 15:37:51 "new PC" 15:37:56 I don't have that much money 15:39:17 I'll need an older engine 15:41:45 or I'll have to wait 15:43:15 yep you'll have to wait 15:43:40 unity works 15:43:43 plus, even if you get unity, you're gonna need to know how to code 15:43:45 i have win 10 (which i hate) 15:43:52 arena 15:43:54 start off with lua 15:43:56 lua is easy 15:43:59 lua 15:44:00 if you make lua 15:44:06 Yeah but Ice 15:44:07 you can tinker and change rapidly the code ingame 15:44:11 except unity doesnt work with lua lol 15:44:18 well 15:44:18 Ice 15:44:19 source 15:44:21 use source then 15:44:26 its Javascript and C# 15:44:26 its easier than unity for me 15:44:30 I know how to code 15:44:33 I have experiences 15:44:34 Source works with lua 15:44:40 mk 15:44:42 still tho 15:44:43 ye but ac 15:44:47 lua is very customizable 15:44:53 just cause you know how to code one language doesnt mean you can code all of 'em lol 15:45:02 I got the basics 15:47:21 try to code in brainfuck 15:47:36 Ice 15:47:39 I'm fine 15:47:49 that was a joke 15:47:50 lmao 15:48:15 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:48:16 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:48:56 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:48:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:49:56 k 15:50:25 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:50:25 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:52:21 ... 15:53:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:53:33 ... 15:55:22 Ice killed the chat 15:58:24 If I ever go as far as making Super Touchy Land III 15:58:52 Super Mario Land III, also know as Wario Land 15:58:54 Well 15:59:58 Farty Land: Super Touchy Land III 16:01:40 gtg bye 16:01:44 bye 16:14:32 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 16:14:54 What is this place? 16:15:16 It looks familliar 16:15:24 To what? 16:15:32 Oh hello 16:15:38 Idk 16:15:50 I left this wiki 5 months ago 16:16:23 why? 16:16:42 Cuz i was pissed at something and diep was dead 16:16:58 The community isn't 16:17:03 I know 16:17:16 Is ice tudor here? 16:17:31 Yeah but he's AFK 16:17:47 Then who is online here 16:18:03 Idk 16:18:36 back 16:18:39 VIPER VIPER YOU BAKC 16:18:41 YAYAYAYYA 16:18:43 AYYAYAYAYAA 16:18:50 K stop spamming 16:18:59 I no longer play diep 16:19:06 Me neither 16:19:12 same 16:19:18 its ded 16:19:23 Yeah 16:19:25 I play mope.io 16:19:35 I don't play .io games often 16:19:42 in general 16:19:46 And about being back 16:19:54 im not really back 16:20:10 plz 16:20:12 i will be veeeeeery rarely on the chat 16:20:14 we missed you a fuck lot 16:20:21 really? 16:20:26 Yeah 16:20:35 I thought no one cares about me lol 16:20:42 Everyone matters here 16:20:49 101cooler didnt remember me 16:20:49 Diep may be died 16:20:55 dead* 16:21:01 Yeah 16:21:06 Typed too fast 16:21:37 September 2016... 16:21:45 Those were the days 16:21:51 ye man 16:21:54 Yeah 16:21:56 now iz Sep 2017 16:22:00 But hey!!! 16:22:02 also you kinda missed AC's birthday 16:22:08 in sep 17 16:22:20 I JOINED A YEAR AGO 16:22:29 ._. 16:22:31 sep 24 2016 16:22:43 now its sep 24 2017 16:22:44 Viper, get your edit farmer tag removed 16:22:45 You're not often here 16:22:56 i cant 16:23:13 Viper 16:23:16 wat 16:23:18 Just because this place is dead... 16:23:32 Doesn't mean we have to get out of this place 16:23:36 and make it die quicker 16:23:38 Ik 16:23:38 Also 16:23:42 What 16:23:52 "Just because this place is dead... 16:23:52 Doesn't mean we have to get out of this place 16:23:52 and make it die quicker" 16:24:12 Smart 16:24:22 �� 16:24:23 Pretty much every diep.io youtuber kills diep.io 16:24:32 "bigthis place is dead... 16:24:32 ...make it die quicker/big" 16:24:35 ozziene dont 16:24:40 lol 16:24:54 For exemple 16:25:00 anyone know what is my profile pic 16:25:06 Type "Diep.io" on youtube 16:25:12 Look at them cancerous thumbnails 16:25:37 *Insert look at this dude meme here* 16:25:57 Pure clickbait 16:26:04 Not just clickbait 16:26:06 Cringe 16:26:15 wot iz it viper 16:26:19 looks like a weird drill 16:26:28 TRIGGERED 16:26:44 Its a card from clash royale 16:26:56 im sure you heard of this game 16:27:04 The videos have been edited like way too much that viewers will be detered by abusiveness 16:27:07 oh 16:27:08 sorry 16:27:14 dont play facebook games tbh 16:27:30 ITS NOT A FACEBOOK GAME GODDAMIT 16:27:32 oh 16:27:32 sorry 16:27:33 wait 16:27:41 ozziene just spoke intelligently? 16:27:41 what the fuck? 16:27:59 am i in a parallel universe or some shit 16:28:10 IceTudor 16:28:11 WTF 16:28:13 i leave the chat bye 16:28:26 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 16:28:28 GET PRANKD LOL 16:28:29 So you're saying Ozziene is dumb because he likes emojis 16:28:31 WTF 16:28:33 That's mean 16:28:40 Wow 16:28:46 oh sorry 16:28:55 Viper 16:28:56 It's fine 16:29:01 Was talking to Ice 16:29:06 k 16:29:15 (harr) 16:29:24 wtf 16:29:28 no 16:29:33 ozziene is unintelligent 16:29:39 Why? 16:29:41 i didnt say because of his emoticons though 16:29:48 (nope) 16:29:59 ozziene is unintelligent 16:30:06 sozziene is unintelligent/s 16:30:11 see? 16:30:13 he admits 16:30:24 ... 16:30:26 I see 16:30:30 wat 16:30:39 Use []s 16:30:39 how do you do it 16:30:45 Use brackets 16:30:56 (triggered) 16:31:02 use s instead of 16:31:16 s 16:31:20 ... 16:31:23 (harr) what is this lmao 16:31:59 ok no 16:32:10 It's the shark from the shark tale 16:32:16 I think 16:32:19 lolololololololo 16:32:39 Not kidding 16:34:02 HELLO? 16:34:06 wat 16:34:14 inactive chat 16:34:17 Uh 16:34:22 This chat is quite inactive 16:34:24 tbh 16:34:36 16:34:36 And, only 2 minutes of waiting is like okay for this chat 16:35:20 It can go up to 20 minutes 16:35:25 not kidding 16:35:38 okay i will be AFK now 16:35:43 for like an hour 16:35:46 bye 16:35:48 bye 16:40:34 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 16:41:04 :/ 16:41:21 Lonely 16:52:11 <:/ 16:52:24 <=/ 16:58:09 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 17:02:08 That's a small hour 17:15:13 >.> 17:27:24 Anyways 17:27:33 About the game 17:27:38 Not about coding, this time 17:27:41 About the music 17:28:48 Even if the game is pixelated, 17:28:54 I prefer not using pixelated music 17:30:49 So... 17:30:59 No beepbox 17:35:29 back 17:35:34 Hi Viper 17:35:38 hi 17:35:41 It's been EXACTLY 1 hour 17:35:41 oops 17:35:44 lol 17:35:45 lol 17:35:59 i gtg to the bathroom 17:36:00 You weren't wrong, I guess 17:36:05 brb 17:36:06 "bathroom" 17:36:15 Doesn't that kind of stuff take like 10 seconds 17:36:21 Unless... 17:36:30 nvm 17:37:08 back 17:37:37 >You have to say when you have to go to the toilet 17:37:41 *say it 17:37:44 I don't usually do that 17:37:46 but whatever 17:37:50 I won't judge 17:37:52 k lol 17:40:30 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 17:41:56 what now6? 17:41:59 *now? 17:42:02 idk 17:42:16 I just realised something 17:42:21 what 17:42:23 When you type "???" 17:42:29 ??? 17:42:40 It's like if you're typing "666" 17:42:46 COINCIDENCE? 17:42:56 O.O 17:43:45 Atleast, if your keyboard is like me 17:43:58 ^^^ 17:44:15 Cuz keyboards are different worldwide 17:44:17 So... 17:44:25 Why? 17:44:36 idk 17:45:01 I can understand japanese 17:45:05 but... 17:45:13 idk 17:45:15 who cares 17:45:18 (me) 17:45:23 Czy rozumiesz polski? 17:45:29 Sorry 17:45:42 I don't speak polish or whatever it is 17:45:51 HOW DID YOU KNOW 17:45:55 Polski 17:45:57 Polish 17:45:59 I'm smert 17:46:01 yes 17:46:18 I just took a gues 17:46:20 *guess 17:46:21 tbh 17:46:37 I know NOTHING about polish 17:46:38 NOTHING 17:46:42 no joke 17:46:52 cuz they didn't talk about it at school 17:46:58 lol więc mnie nie zrozumiesz 17:47:13 How can you understand this language? 17:47:19 It's a jumble of letter 17:47:24 *letters 17:47:27 Because i live in Poland -_- 17:47:33 Yeah but 17:47:37 I know but 17:47:43 It looks confusing 17:48:00 only for english people 17:48:03 hehe 17:48:07 I'm french 17:48:11 :P 17:48:11 ... 17:48:22 But I'm canadian 17:48:25 your language is also a jumble 17:48:29 Umm 17:48:30 oh cool 17:48:37 of letters 17:48:48 Anyways 17:49:00 English is very important when you're canadian 17:49:04 VERY important 17:49:10 yep 17:49:23 Say something in french 17:49:38 "à" 17:49:41 lol jk 17:49:43 ę 17:49:59 Seriously doh 17:50:30 I noticed spanish is very similar to french 17:50:57 yep 17:51:17 Like 17:51:23 Even doh I know nothing about spanish 17:51:24 Dislike 17:51:39 I know how to understand it 50% 17:51:42 Like 17:51:49 Some of the words are very similar 17:52:04 "Est" (French) and "Este" (Spanish) 17:52:06 Same definition 17:52:12 Yeah 17:52:20 "Est" 17:52:28 Very original, french language 17:53:38 hi 17:53:47 hi 17:53:51 hi 17:54:15 17:54:21 17:54:22 17:54:23 17:54:23 17:54:23 17:54:24 17:54:24 17:54:24 17:54:24 17:54:24 17:54:25 17:54:25 17:54:25 17:54:25 17:54:25 17:54:26 17:54:26 17:54:26 17:54:26 17:54:26 17:54:26 17:54:26 17:54:27 17:54:27 17:54:27 17:54:28 17:54:28 17:54:28 17:54:28 17:54:28 17:54:29 17:54:29 17:54:29 17:54:29 17:54:29 17:54:30 magic 17:54:30 17:54:30 17:54:30 17:54:34 lol 17:54:37 stop spamming doh 17:54:41 No offense 17:55:23 in a magic symphony 17:55:26 17:55:26 17:55:27 17:55:27 17:55:27 17:55:27 17:55:28 17:55:28 17:55:28 17:55:28 17:55:29 17:55:29 17:55:29 17:55:29 17:55:31 17:55:32 17:55:33 17:55:34 17:55:34 17:55:35 17:55:35 17:55:35 17:55:35 17:55:38 arena 17:55:43 both came from the same language 17:55:43 latin 17:55:46 so eh 17:55:48 like romanian 17:55:52 what 17:56:01 brb 17:57:22 Latin 17:57:33 You mean that dead language? 17:57:37 ROMANNNNN 17:57:59 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 17:58:02 Latin isn't even used anymore 17:58:03 :/ 17:58:11 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) \ʖ ͡°) 17:58:15 Why would anyone learn it? 17:58:26 ° ͜ʖ ° 17:59:49 for good reasons 17:59:56 oh hello 17:59:58 lord 18:00:01 hi. 18:00:21 hi 18:00:24 Teamerz 18:00:35 No teaming 18:00:43 "Good reasons" 18:01:00 Latin is not used anymore 18:01:02 I think 18:02:22 GTG 18:02:23 bye 18:02:27 NOOOO 18:02:31 bye... 18:04:55 so what if its not used anymore 18:04:58 there are good reasons to learn it 18:09:28 i gtg too bye 18:09:58 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 18:50:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 19:21:58 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 19:22:28 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 19:22:30 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 19:32:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:32:48 crashed 19:33:06 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 19:33:06 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 19:33:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:33:12 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:36:23 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 19:36:27 hi 19:36:48 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 19:36:50 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 19:36:52 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:36:53 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:46:30 -!- Stickman king 28 has joined Special:Chat 19:46:34 ayyy 19:46:55 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 19:46:56 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 19:46:57 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 20:14:57 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:15:04 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:15:23 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 20:15:24 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:20:30 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:39:35 -!- Pariscat11 has joined Special:Chat 20:39:58 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 20:40:00 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:40:36 hoi 21:06:08 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 21:06:12 Hoi 21:06:39 Guys? 21:06:56 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 21:07:19 Teamerz? 21:08:16 -!- BattleDroid56568 has left Special:Chat 21:11:44 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 21:11:46 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 21:12:17 -!- BattleDroid56568 has left Special:Chat 21:23:22 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 21:36:05 RIP 21:44:41 hi 21:47:58 hi 21:48:01 Did I miss everyone? 21:49:54 well i mean 21:50:04 nothing happened for 3+ hours 21:56:55 Is it because of me leaving? 22:14:03 There's also a thing a wanter to talk about 22:14:08 *i wanted 22:14:18 **I 22:15:41 But I couldn't cuz I forgot about 22:15:47 it 22:19:10 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 22:19:18 Hello...? 22:19:30 I think we all died frankly 22:19:42 Nah 22:19:45 Not yet 22:20:09 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 22:44:09 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:44:20 WE ALL DIED 22:44:22 THE END 22:46:40 Pls 22:46:43 Dedicated chat 22:46:43 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:46:49 hi Taco 22:46:49 Faking atyocorrec5 22:46:56 Ded* 22:46:57 Hi 22:47:00 ANGERY 22:47:20 Why do you say that so often? 22:47:26 still on wii u? 22:47:28 god 22:47:36 Yes 22:47:37 your parents must hate you 22:47:38 Y not angry 22:47:40 ? 22:47:42 jk 22:47:45 anyways 22:47:45 brb 22:47:48 But thats not y im angery 22:47:56 WHY ANGERY 22:47:59 I'M MAD NOW 22:48:00 I leik books. 22:48:14 Schools are banning them for stupid reasons 22:48:14 WHY NOT ANGRY??? 22:48:21 Wait what? 22:48:28 That's not good 22:48:37 Hunger Games: Banned because D E A T H 22:48:52 Jeez 22:49:19 Spongebob Squarepants (I am cheesehead): Promotes gay people apparently. 22:49:42 K then 22:49:56 Also 22:50:08 YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION 22:50:09 Diary of a Wimpy kid 1-11: Banned because the main charecter might be a sociopath 22:50:48 (face1) 22:51:24 Captain Underpants: I kinda understand where they are going for with the ban on this book, but the reason why was stupid 22:51:39 Why? 22:51:42 I mean 22:51:58 I do not hear my question being answered 22:52:16 Because the main character is gay... Because it promotes black live matter... WTH 22:52:29 And more for dumb reasons 22:52:46 and ANGERY instead of angry because exaggeration 22:52:52 Mk 22:53:03 I mean why not ANGRY? 22:53:20 Exaggeration 22:53:26 sounds like hungry 22:53:35 YOU SOUND LIKE HUNGRY 22:53:39 kek 22:53:53 and pls. 22:54:10 ? 22:54:31 Might gtg soon 22:54:39 so RP in MLG wikia? 22:54:47 Sure 22:55:00 http://mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat in case you need link 22:55:45 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:56:24 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:57:29 (sad) 22:59:03 welp 22:59:41 Fight me 23:00:07 why did you give viper edit farmer tag ������ unfair for legit editor 23:00:38 Jeez ozzi NO EMOJIS 23:01:21 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:02:45 viper who? 23:02:48 who's viper again 23:03:07 *insert brainfart* 23:03:13 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 23:03:18 hi 23:03:37 Hello 23:05:30 back 23:05:32 what happened 23:05:35 did I miss Taco? 23:06:20 They left 23:06:26 Had to leave 23:06:27 "They" 23:06:29 Anyways 23:06:29 What 23:06:36 Continue rp...? 23:06:40 Wait 23:06:43 one question 23:06:56 BOSS 23:06:59 SPEAK 23:07:04 Why do you sometime refer people as "They" 23:07:38 Because I can 23:07:48 MK 23:07:51 RP continue 23:08:06 -!- Graviatar has left Special:Chat 23:08:18 (RP CONTINUE!!!!!!!) 23:08:32 ... 23:10:09 . . . 23:10:14 What now? 23:10:22 I don't know 23:10:30 It's getting late 23:10:41 Okay 23:10:45 So... 23:10:53 No time for tasks 23:11:05 can someone give me another word for mage? 23:11:25 (What?) 23:11:29 (Wizard or something?) 23:11:35 (Sorcerer?) 23:12:07 No time for tasks? 23:12:13 Well 23:12:29 At that hour, I'm supposed to go at my home 23:12:32 And take a break 23:12:35 like any worker 23:12:35 Okay 23:12:44 But, I live in this establishement 23:12:48 Okay 23:12:49 So... 23:12:50 Yeah 23:12:57 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 23:13:11 So what now? 23:13:24 Umm... 23:13:35 ... 23:14:07 I don't know 23:14:26 Me neither 23:14:48 Maybe we could... 23:14:56 ? 23:14:58 Play video games? 23:15:00 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:15:01 Watch a movie? 23:15:06 Eh 23:15:35 This is where being a "Simple beast" comes handy 23:15:40 Atleast, you have always something to do 23:15:58 for fun 23:16:14 Well 23:16:21 Whatever 23:16:58 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:02 keek 23:17:03 (Hi taco) 23:17:06 (RPing) 23:17:12 ? 23:17:31 (lol) 23:17:51 Ive been gone for exactly 20 minutes 23:18:01 Im waiting for BOSS to come hack 23:18:04 *back 23:18:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:18:17 (He's here) 23:18:21 (^) 23:18:25 hey lads 23:18:26 :D 23:18:31 Hi ursuul 23:18:34 :) 23:18:34 (Hi Ursuul) 23:19:04 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 23:19:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:19:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:19:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:20:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:20:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:20:24 Well 23:20:36 ... 23:20:46 (Continue rp?) 23:20:49 Do you want to do any of the things I said? 23:21:02 wut 23:21:03 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:07 (RPing) 23:21:10 I'm pretty sure no 23:21:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:21:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:22:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:22:23 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 23:22:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:22:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:23:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:23:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:24:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:24:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:24:54 (lol) 23:25:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:25:01 Well, too bad 23:25:19 ? 23:25:21 Because I'll play video games 23:25:32 Yeah you go do that 23:25:56 I'm still taking a look at you 23:25:56 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:26:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:26:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:26:26 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 23:26:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:26:43 Well 23:26:46 Um 23:26:54 Argh 23:27:11 I still have just as much freedom as when I was stuck in that box 23:27:17 Well 23:27:21 You can build 23:27:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:27:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:28:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:28:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:28:40 Uh huh 23:29:01 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 23:29:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:29:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:29:46 ... 23:30:02 *Playing video games and sometime taking a look at the cameras* 23:30:12 *sometimes 23:30:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:30:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:31:07 Hm 23:31:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:31:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:32:47 I could go and build something else I guess 23:32:51 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:32:54 Yep 23:33:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:33:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:33:44 *opens portal, enters it and closes it* 23:33:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:34:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:35:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:35:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:35:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:36:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:36:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:36:40 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 23:36:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:36:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:37:15 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 23:37:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:37:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:38:06 *somethings knocks on the door of the establishment* 23:38:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:38:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:39:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:39:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:39:59 (AC?????) 23:40:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:40:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:40:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:40:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:41:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:41:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:42:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:42:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:42:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:42:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:43:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:43:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:44:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:44:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:45:19 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:45:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:45:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:46:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:46:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:47:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:47:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:48:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:48:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:48:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:48:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:48:56 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 23:49:20 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:49:30 (cowzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz) 23:49:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:49:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:50:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:50:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:50:46 (Uh?) 23:51:19 (I'm back) 23:51:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:51:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:52:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:52:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:52:30 hey 23:52:44 Hello? 23:52:49 *Behind the door* 23:53:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:53:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:53:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:53:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:54:02 BOS isn't here 23:54:07 are eye pea 23:54:11 BOSS* 23:54:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:54:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:54:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:55:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:55:27 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 23:55:35 -!- Waterway1 has left Special:Chat 23:55:36 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 23:55:42 -!- Waterway1 has left Special:Chat 23:55:43 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 23:55:43 Lads 23:55:49 -!- Waterway1 has left Special:Chat 23:55:50 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 23:55:55 -!- Waterway1 has left Special:Chat 23:55:56 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 23:56:02 -!- Waterway1 has left Special:Chat 23:56:03 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 23:56:08 -!- Waterway1 has left Special:Chat 23:56:10 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 23:56:15 -!- Waterway1 has left Special:Chat 23:56:16 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 23:56:22 -!- Waterway1 has left Special:Chat 23:56:23 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 23:56:28 -!- Waterway1 has left Special:Chat 23:56:30 hey Waterway o/ 23:56:30 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 23:56:30 (wat) 23:56:36 -!- Waterway1 has left Special:Chat 23:56:37 (hello) 23:56:37 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 23:56:43 -!- Waterway1 has left Special:Chat 23:56:44 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs